fall_from_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
: "Do you honestly think even for a moment that I wanted any of this? I don't want to fight you any more than you do me. But you are going to have to, whether you like it or not, little brother. And I will do what I must. Like I said, you're a monster, Lucifer. And believe me, I really don't want this anymore than you do, but I have no choice. I have my orders...and I have to defeat you, even if...even if I have to kill you, little brother...because it is what Father commands." : —Michael to Lucifer before their fight Michael is the first, eldest, most powerful, and commander of the seven Archangels created by God. He is the older brother of Lucifer, Azrael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel, making him the second oldest angel after Oracle, and the legendary Archangel warrior, as well as one of the oldest and most powerful beings in all Creation. Because he is the oldest and most powerful of the Heaven's archangels, he is considered among the greatest of all angels. As the highest-ranking Archangel, he commands the Host of Heaven and issues the commands, which went to the higher-ranking angels to disperse the orders down across the angelic chain. Additionally, as Commander of the Heavenly Host, he is a member of the Celestial Council. During the War In Heaven, Michael banishes Lucifer from Heaven on God's command. Biography After creating his first creation, the Original Seraphim Angel Oracle, God then created Michael, the first Archangel, the eldest of his archangelic siblings: Lucifer, Azrael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel. Oracle's voice was the first thing Michael heard while he was frightened and alone in darkness. Michael often looks after Lucifer and personally raises him, taking care of him. Living in Heaven with God and their siblings, Michael and Lucifer are living happily together. Fall From Grace The Rebellion of the Morningstar Sparring with Oracle With his siblings, Michael sparred with Oracle. But although the Original Angel appeared out-matched, he defeated all the archangels, including Michael. Oracle was still proud of his younger siblings. Training of the Heavenly Host Michael helped Oracle train and raise the other younger angels. He also watched Oracle spar with Lucifer and well as Zachariah and Raphael's match. Creation of Mankind After the creations of Earth and its people, God commands that all His celestial angelic beings to bow before mankind, asking them to love humans more than himself. And Michael is one of the first angels to obediently obey this order. After the angels had celebrated God's new decree, God has sent Michael do send Lucifer the message of God's new command. Lucifer's Disobedience When Michael and Lucifer reunited and talked about Heaven and Earth, Michael brought God's order before his younger brother. Lucifer then questions this order, insisting that the humans are "broken, flawed, murderous beings." Shocked by Lucifer's response, Michael flew back to Heaven and after God had chosen his scribe, Michael had explained all that had taken place on Earth. As Lucifer and those under him made their arrival and declared war, Michael stood by God as He made His announcement. The Rebellion Lucifer seeks out Michael for support, but although he seriously considers it for a moment, Michael refuses to listen. And therefore, under his father's orders, Michael, instead of rebelling, fights his brother. As both their armies charge at each other, Michael and Lucifer resort to both swords fights and physical combat. Although the two archangels match each other, neither of them is fast and strong enough to defeat the other. Towards the end of the fight, Lucifer beats Michael badly, and throws him to an area where he sees the loyal angels supposedly loosing the fight. Refusing to believe Lucifer can win, Michael shakes off Lucifer and nearly kills him until God causes the battle to stop. Meeting of the Council Upon meeting with the members of the Celestial Council, Michael reminds them of Lucifer's actions, leading a rebellion, causing angels to be killed, and devastating Heaven. Michael's suggestion if to cast Lucifer from Heaven. And after almost all the members agree and Oracle speaks of redemption, Michael is enraged at his older brother. But after oracle states he is willing to go through with Michael's idea of banishing Lucifer, Michael appears to be not so angry with Oracle. After Lucifer rejects Oracle's offer, Michael stands by God, Oracle, and the other higher angels as Lucifer and those under him are brought to Heaven's Gates for banishment. And after bidding him farewell, Michael watches God cast Lucifer out of Heaven. Personality Michael is a complicated being, having many sides of his personality. He is a strong, but strict leader, having set up a rigid and sturdy hierarchy in Heaven, along with strict rules and harsh punishments; likewise his rule, much like Oracle's, isn't exactly oppressive. To his father God however, Michael is fanatically loyal and blindly follows his God's orders without any question, as he has said "I am a good son" and is willing to obey even the worst of God's orders for the greater good of the Will of God. He sees himself as a good and loyal son to his father, and that is what matters most to him. He loves his father dearly and never lost his faith or his love for him. Due to his zealot trust in his father's commands, Michael doesn't believe in free will, not even for himself, believing everything that occurs is how his father planned for. Michael considers himself a good person and a loyal son. He is wise in the ways of righteousness. He also seems to think of himself as magnanimous. He was also shown to be a relatively forgiving person, as he forgave both Uriel and Zachariah, implying despite being strict or even cruel with them, he does not enjoy killing his own kind. However he can be wrathful. Michael is a complicated being, having many sides of his personality. He is a strong, but strict leader, having set up a rigid and sturdy hierarchy in Heaven, along with strict rules and harsh punishments; likewise his rule, much like Oracle's, isn't exactly oppressive. To his father however, Michael is fanatically loyal to God, who blindly follows his God's orders without question, as he calls himself "a good son" and is willing to obey even the worst of God's orders for the greater good of the Will of God. He sees himself as a good and loyal son to his father, and that is what matters most to him. He loves his father dearly and never lost his faith or his love for him. Due to his zealot trust in his father's commands, Michael doesn't believe in free will, not even for himself, believing everything that occurs is how his father planned for. Though Michael also professes his love for Lucifer, his younger brother, and admits to the rebel archangel that he doesn't want to kill Lucifer any more than Lucifer would, but accepts he must do it if necessary, due to his father's orders and the actions of his younger brother. His love for Lucifer is proven true, as seen before the fight where he acts in a polite and genuinely saddened manner, and when Lucifer proposes them of walking off the chessboard, Michael seriously considers it for a moment, but he ultimately refuses. Despite loving his younger brother, Michael holds great anger for Lucifer, calling him a monster and blaming him for all their problems, stating that Lucifer has begun to ruin everything. Michael considers himself a good person and a loyal son. He is wise in the ways of righteousness and he also seems to think of himself as magnanimous. He was also shown to be a relatively forgiving person, as he forgave both Uriel and Zachariah, implying despite being strict or even cruel with them, he does not enjoy killing his own kind. However, Michael can be wrathful, including with Lucifer when he suggests they refuse to fight. When it comes to humans, Michael seems to be caring. Unlike Lucifer, Michael was not angered by his father’s love for humans being greater than for him, and when asked to bow before them by him, Michael bowed, though this was most likely out of loyalty to his father. Despite their flaws, Michael deeply loves humanity, being one of the first angels in all of Heaven to bow before them after their creation. Powers and Abilities As the very first archangel ever created and being the oldest, strongest, and head of all the Archangels, Michael is the mightiest and most powerful Archangel created by God and under God's command, thus making him among one of the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings to exist in Creation. He possesses the basic angelic abilities, only his are similar to God. Michael is one of God's holy Archangels and is ranked and counted as among the highest, strongest, and most powerful of all celestial angelic beings, second only to Oracle. He is the greatest of the archangels and possesses powers and skills that far surpass that of lower angels. Being the oldest and highest in Heaven's hierarchy, Michael is somewhat more powerful than his Archangel Brothers and Sisters and holds an immense amount of power, as the first Archangel, only rivaled by Lucifer, and only surpassed by Oracle, Death, and God. Zachariah describes him as one of the few beings that are stronger than Lucifer. Oracle even mentioned that Michael, in comparison to Raphael, is much more powerful. It seems that only Lucifer and Oracle could match Michael single-handedly. Only a few beings are known to predate, and overpower Michael. As an archangel, Michael has many powers. Below are listed all of the powers that Michael has displayed. *'Archangel Physiology' - As the eldest Archangel, Michael is immensely powerful. Considering the fact that he is the second strongest and most powerful angels in the history of creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels. Although he is rivaled only by his fellow archangel siblings at their peak, he even outclasses Azrael, Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel and even rivals, or at least equals, Lucifer himself at his peak. However, Michael is exceeded only by Oracle (with only Oracle being Michael's superior in Heaven) and surpassed only by God. **'Fear Factor' - Michael's presence causes horrific terror within most angels. **'Immortality' - As an archangel, Michael, like all celestial beings, has an infinitely long lifespan and is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Michael is an everlasting archangel who was present at the beginning of time, will never die or grow old, and cannot be killed. He is the first archangel to be born and predates the space-time continuum itself, and therefore existed before the Universe itself, making him well over 10 billion years old and possesses the appearance of an attractive young man in his prime. The excessive passing of time does not degrade him, like with all celestial beings. He is unaffected by diseases and toxins. However, an archangel blade can kill him, as can God, Death, and Oracle. Michael does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the oldest archangel. ***'Immunity' - Michael was resilient to Holy Fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him; unlike other angels, it couldn't kill him. ***'Invulnerability' - Michael, like all archangels, is resistant/impervious to any form of harm or discomfort whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another archangel. He is resistant to any magical or supernatural forces. Michael can utterly annihilate and destroy any curse or evil power cast over anybody or anything. Michael cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. His brothers (the archangels) are capable of harming him, but it is unknown if they can kill him without their Archangel Blades which can kill Archangels. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor' - If or when he does become damaged in any way, even by something angelic, Michael is able to heal instantly and completely his injuries. For instance, he was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. **'Indomitable Will' - Michael cannot feel fear or any other negative emotions. **'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - As the first, oldest, and most powerful of the archangels that God ever created, making him one of the most powerful celestial beings that God created, Michael is one of the most powerful beings in existence in the Universe, possessing a tremendously vast supply of incalculable power that is almost unlimited, surpassing that of his siblings and is equaled only to his five younger archangel siblings: Lucifer, Azrael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel (though it is implied by Amenadiel that Lucifer is somewhat more powerful), and rivaled only by his older seraphim brother, Oracle and surpassed by his Father, God. Michael possesses authority and incalculable power second only to the Trinity of God Himself and Oracle. Being an Archangel, he is louder, larger, and more powerful than other angels. Michael is effectively invincible. Only the God, Death, and Oracle can defeat him. **'Lower Tier Nigh-Omniscience' - As the first of the Archangels, therefore one of the oldest being in the universe, much like his brothers and sisters, Michael possesses an almost infinite amount of immensely tremendous knowledge of the Universe and has a deep understanding of many things, due to him being older than the Universe itself. Having been around since before the creation of man and even the creation of the rest of the angels thus making him quite knowledgeable of much of history, Michael's knowledge, cleverness, and wisdom is superhuman. He has seen many events through time at a focal view point that few have documented let alone witnessed. However, Michael's knowledge exceeds that of all his archangelic siblings, including Lucifer. Despite that, his knowledge is still vastly inferior to that of Oracle's and God's. ***'Heightened Senses' - As an archangel, Michael is imbued with super senses. He can hear every breath, and every heart beat. ***'Precognition' - Michael can see into the future, but not the full picture. Physical Abilities *'Claws' - Michael can manifest claws to attack his opponents. *'Fighting' - As the eldest of the archangels, the second highest order of angels, and a trained warrior of God, Michael is a highly skilled fighter. He has quick reflexes and a steady hand. *'Superhuman Speed' - Michael can travel from one end of the cosmos to another instantly. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Like all angels, as an archangel, Michael's stamina is incalculable and needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. Michael doesn't require to eat, sleep, drink, breathe, or blink to sustain himself and is never tired. *'Supernatural Strength' - Being the oldest, strongest, and most powerful of the seven Archangels, the dramatically increased physical strength that Michael is endowed with is immensely incalculable. Michael is the second strongest angel of all, possessing tremendous supernatural physical strength that allows him to easily move stars, shatter planets with his bare hands, and is stronger than and able to easily overpower other angels with his might. Michael is immensely strong compared to angels and can lift weights far beyond the limits of most angels in strength. His immense strength and powers are only somewhat rivaled by Lucifer's own, as Lucia said to Zachariah, "Next to Oracle, Michael's the strongest warrior we have." Michael proved strong and powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with Lucifer in physical battle. *'Swordsmanship' - Michael is a master swordsman. He can use swords, scythes, and axes in ways that are impossible for other angels to achieve. *'Wings' - Michael possesses a set of enormous, otherworldly, feathery bald eagle-like wings that unfurl from his upper back. **'Flight' - Through the use of his immense angelic wings, Michael can fly and is able to spread/manifest his feathered wings out and can instantly take flight. **'Wing Blades' - His feathers, when swung fast enough, can severe flesh, dismember his opponents, and slice a man in half, due to their sharp features. **'Wing Shields' - They provide him with shielding from gunfire and other weapons. Spiritual/Magical Powers *'Apporting' - Michael can send angels back to Heaven with a simple snap of his fingers, as he did with a younger angel. *'Demotion of Spheres' - As an Archangel, Michael is able to demote higher angels to the lowest sphere, gaining them the title of Lower Angel. This is done by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body. *'Healing Touch' - Michael can and has the ability to easily, instantly, and magically heal others of any of their wounds, injuries, diseases, ailments, and internal deficiencies with a simple touch. He can regrow or reattach severed limbs. *'Heat Vision' - Michael can burn objects with his gaze. **'X-Ray Vision' - Michael can see through walls and other solid objects. *'Heavenly fire' - Michael can summon the power of heavenly fire. His sword Glorious is also infused with it. *'Illumination Holy White Light' - Michael, like all archangels, is able to summon, generate, create, release, or radiate an overwhelming, divine, blinding white light from his hand that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and structures. He can use the light offensively and bring light with his presence. With this power, he can destroy a portion of Heaven. *'Invisibility' - Michael can make himself unseen and unheard by any or all creatures. *'Reality Warping' - Like the other Archangels, Michael can manipulate reality at will, creating things and beings out of nothing. *'Resurrection' - As an Archangel, Michael can resurrect any being with ease. Michael can resurrect other deceased celestial beings. *'Teleportation' - Michael, like all celestial beings, can and has the ability to vanish, reappear, travel, and transport himself and others instantly anywhere from one place to another in time, space, and any place without occupying the space in between, due to his wings. He can also take others with him, in the blink of an eye. *'Weather Manipulation' - Like every other Archangel, Michael can manipulate weather at will, as seen when he created severe winds and lightnings during his arrival. Michael's control over the weather exceeds even his own siblings. Upon arriving on Earth to battle Lucifer, he caused sudden severe winds. *'Vanquishing' - Michael can vanquish humans, animals, and monsters just by touching them. Mental Abilities *'Empathy' - Michael is able to read the emotions of his fellow angels. *'Telekinesis' - Michael is a powerful telekinetic, able to move and control objects and beings with his mind effortlessly; he was even able to move objects in areas where he hadn't fully arrived in. *'Telepathy' - Michael has the ability to communicate using his minds and is able to read the thoughts and the minds of other angels. **'Dreamwalking' - Michael, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of angels. **'Induced Sedation' - Just like an average angel, Michael, like all angels, can sedate angels and induce unconsciousness in them by simply touching their foreheads, causing them to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. **'Mental/Memory Manipulation' - Michael can erase, fabricate, alter, remove or restore the memories and perception of angles. *'Terrakinesis' - Michael can and is able to cause powerful tremors, earthquakes, avalanches, and seismic activities either through by thought or merely by his mere presence alone. *'Thermokinesis' - Michael can heighten or lower his own body temperature or that of other creatures, environments, or objects. He made the door knob to the beautiful room becoming extremely hot to prevent Dean from being able to open it and save Adam and he turned an angel into a pile of ash by a simple touch. *'Pyrokinesis' - Michael can and is able to generate, create, summon, manipulate, and control fire. With this power, he can ignite any object by touch and have anything or anyone spontaneously burst into flames by simple touch, these flames are spiritual in nature as they have been shown to kill the true form of angels. Weaknesses Michael is an extremely difficult entity to defeat or even challenge. However, even with his immense power, there are still a few things that he is weakened from. Although Michael is God's second oldest angel, who served as the commander of the Host of Heaven, and even though he is the oldest, strongest, highest-ranking, and most powerful archangel in creation and existence, making him vastly way more powerful than all angels (excluding Oracle), and has even fewer weaknesses than his archangel brethren, even he has weaknesses inherited in archangels. Additionally, Lucifer potentially rivals his powers and Oracle, being the Original Seraphim Angel, is more powerful than Michael. Death and God are also more powerful than Michael and can harm and kill him. *'God' - As the creator of Michael and the most powerful being in existence, God is more powerful than and can kill Michael. *'Death' - As literally the bringer of death and being more powerful than Michael, Death can kill any being, including Michael. **'Death's Scythe' - Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's scythe can kill anything. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is more powerful than Michael and can harm and kill him with ease. **'Original Angelic Blades' - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Michael *'Archangels' - While lower classes of angels can't physically hurt Michael with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Michael's closest fellow archangel siblings are capable of harming him and stand a chance at killing him. However, he is significantly stronger and much more powerful than Gabriel, Raphael, Sariel and Uriel, as well as considerably stronger than Azrael, however Michael's power is potentially rivaled by Lucifer's. Although Lucifer potentially rivals him, Michael is ultimately stronger, as a selection of angels (like Camael and Zachariah), recognize that if Lucifer fought Michael, Michael would inevitably win. **'Archangel Blade' - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Michael. However, only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. *'Enochian Sigils' - Even being the eldest and most powerful archangel, even Michael cannot track humans who have been warded with or are warded by Enochian sigils against detection by all angels. *'Holy Fire '- Although holy fire doesn't and can't directly kill Michael, it's still very painful to him and is able to temporarily banish him and his vessel from his current location momentarily. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Higher Angels Category:The Celestial Council